


Kinktober 2020

by SweetKitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, First Time, Incest, Jealousy, Kinktober, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKitsune/pseuds/SweetKitsune
Summary: Kinktober 2020. Actually going to try and make it through this year! Working off a couple different lists.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Alphinaud Leveilleur, Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Scions of the Seventh Dawn & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half sibling incest warning on this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of clarity, Kids Is Katherine, my WOL. Kida is just her name before she leaves her tribe.

Her maroon hair is tangled into the fur pelts underneath them, she squirmed under the weight of him. Her heart races just slightly in her chest as his lips brush against her neck.The pair of them were barely 15, separated in age by barely 10 months. Keir, was her brother- shared mother but yet he was the nuhn’s son. Kida herself was...not, her sire clearly no one in their tribe, taking after whoever the man may have been- compared to light colored hair and dark eyes of most of the rest of the. Her Maroon hair and blue/silver eyes made her the abnormal one among them. Keir, the only one among those their age who seemed to not care about that fact. His affection for her far more than obvious to those around. He more often than not was by her side, when he could be, whispering to her about how  _ he  _ would be the next nuhn, when they were old enough. He’d make sure none of the rest of the tribe would treat her as they did now. That he wanted to take her as his mate. 

Kida’s heart had fluttered just slightly in her chest at the admission, the whispered promises. However… she was just now a year out from breeding age, and Keir wouldn’t be allowed to so much as challenge the nuhn for another two. The maroon haired girl was careful to not be around their nuhn alone for long, something instilled in her by their mother. Even just earlier that day she'd been pressed against the edge of the table, the Nuhn’s low growl in her ear, his hands tight on her hips pulling her back against him. She’d shivered at the feeling of his cock through his pants, pressed against her. His breath brushing her hair and the fur on her ear, the low growl of just  _ what _ he wanted to do to her. 

Keir had walked in to see it, and Kida had been surprised how well the younger male had hld his temper at his father but the second they’d been alone, He’d been on her himself. Kissing her his own hands stroking along her hips and enough the make Kida moan softly into his mouth.   
  
They’d ended up in the bed they shared most nights then not, with him on top of her, her top lost to the floor and his lips brushing against the skin of her neck. He couldn’t leave marks, else the both of them get in trouble. His fingers plucked her nipples, cupping her breast and feeling the weight against his hands.    
“Kida” he murmured softly, and surged up to kiss her- his hands fumbling down to push her pants off. His hand slipped into her small clothes, brushing at her sex and Kida arches into his hand, her eyes fluttered shut.    
“Keir” she moaned softly, and his fingers twitched. They’d...never gotten this far before- the most they’d done was some petting, hands brushing over clothed skin, grinding against each other. There's a second before he’s pressing two fingers into her in one go- watcher her ears flicked up and the way her breath stuttered It was a lot, considering she’d never had more then a couple of her own fingers inside of herself before and his were larger than hers.    
“Please,” she breathed, spreading her legs wider for him to fit between them.    
“You’re mine” He murmured softly, the hand not inside of her brushing against her thigh, his nails just barely scraping against her skin and It’s enough to make her arch again, breath shaking.    
Kida turns her head letting out a breathy gasp into the furs as his fingers fuck harder into her, her tail quivered just slightly brushing against his leg. “You’re so good,” he muttered roughly. “I won't let him have you” he growled roughly, pulling his fingers from her to shove his pants down just enough to free his cock and Kida’s ears flicked forward at the sight of it, before letting out a soft surprised noise as she was suddenly flipped over. One hand on her hip and the other stroking over the skin of her ass, he pulls at her- spreading her and she can feel his eyes on her. “O-oh” she gasped quietly, the exposure made her tail flick to cover herself, his chuckle is low and the hand on her waist moves to brush the thick tail out of his way.    
“Don’t hide” he breathed- a soft groan leaving him at just the sight of her. “Kida” he murmured.    
“Let me have you” he murmured. Her breath shakes and her tail flicked completely out of his way- and she spreads her legs just slightly to brace herself, arching her hips back, giving him a better view. “Fuck” he growled, both hands comming to her ass now- spreading her for him as he shifts to get a better positon. “Kida” he muttered, ears flicked forward as his eyes flicked over her body and the girl shifted, glancing over her shoulder.    
“Keir” she whispered, “please” his fingers tightened on her ass and he growled lower.    
Kida bites back a squeal as he suddenly thrusts into her, Hilting in a single thrust- his hips pressed tight against her ass. The maroon haired girl lets out a mewl- hiding her face into the furs- fists tangling through the fibers. Keir groaned loudly. “Fuck” he snarled, “You’re so tight Kida”. He shifts forward until his front is pressed against her back, pressing her into the bed more, lips brushing her shoulder. She lets out a soft breathy noise, “Please” she muttered, “brother” she whined. And he snarled, pulling his hips back to thrust roughly into her. “When i'm the nuhn, i'll make you my mate” he grunted- “you’ll be mine” he nuzzled the curve of her neck.”You’re so beautiful under me” 

Kida arched her back a bit- gasping as his hips shifted and he thrusted again. His teeth scraped her neck. And she could feel her own hackles rise- though she didn’t fight the larger miqo’te off her- “Keir, we can't yet” she breathed. “Your father will be furious if he finds out”    
he hissed sharply against her. “He can fuck off” he muttered, “He can’t have you-” the blond haired man thrust roughly into her, forcing a gasp from her lungs. “Even if he  _ does _ try, i'm going to do everything to make sure that baby will be  _ mine,” _ he hissed.    
She bites her lip, stifling her moan. Her ears flicked forward and she squirmed a bit, earning herself a sharp snarl from the other miqo’te. She  _ does _ squeak this time as he pulls back to thrust into her- shifting so he’s sitting back up bracing himself better on his knees and his nails claw along her waist and hips. Keir thrusts- shaking her body with the rough thrusts. She lets out soft cries with each thrust- muffling the best she could. “Please” she whimpered- “Keir” her tail flicked. And he grabbed it, curling his hand around the base of her tail and holding onto it tightly, using his grip to tug her body back onto his cock as he thrust forward. 

“Sister” he muttered, “gods you feel so good around me” he muttered. “You tightened so much when i pulled your tail-” his eyes narrowed, and he tugged her tail again- making her clench around him again, forcing a louder cry to leave her.    
“I want to make you cum” he muttered, “feel you tighten up even more around me” Kida gave him a slight nod- “yes, yes please” she whined and shifted on her own leaning more on one arm to let the other snake under her body, to brush against her clit. She muffled her cry into the furs again- already close from the rough treatment. It doesn’t take much for her to fall over the edge-her own nails clawing at the bed. Keir’s snarl is sharp as she tightens around him. The male lasts only a few more thrusts before he’s cumming inside of her- hips pressed tight against the curve of her ass again. “Fuck- Kida” She cried out again- as he thrusted harder the head of his cock pressed against her cervix with that last thrust as he came filling her.    
“Keir” she moaned softer as he relaxed again on top of her- chest to her back, not pulling out of her.    
“If nothing else i’ve had you  _ first _ ” he muttered into her shoulder letting his teeth scrape her skin. 


	2. Crossdressing Alphinaud/Katherine/Alisaie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Print is crossdressing. Started this forever ago and got it to a point where it's good enough for this!

Alphinaud squirms just slightly, he’s doing his best to not make a show of himself and just how uncomfortable he is. Uncomfortable in a few different ways. He almost jumps as Alisaie’s hand slips along his lower back. There’s a smirk on her face as she lets it slide down to brush against his ass. The two of them are both wearing dresses. He had no idea how he’d managed to be talked into this by his twin. (something likely about how Katherine would love to see it) Their dresses are short and bordering on almost indecent- especially for him considering… varied equipment. 

Alisaie shifts and drags him into a kiss, groaning against his lips as he returns it, her hands start to shift towards the exposed skin of his thighs and Alphinaud can’t help his tiny whimper. His eyes want to flutter shut and let the other do what she wished- but there was a time and place he figured. A time where the pair of them weren’t waiting for Katherine. 

Alisaie’s hand slides back around his waist to brush against his ass now, tugging the end of the dress up just enough to make Alphinaud make a noise of protest. Alisaie doesn’t stop however, she continues to kiss him and tug him to press up against her body until they’re chest to chest. Alisaie’s tits are small, but he can feel them pressed up against his chest and he has to bite back a noise. One of his hands coming to brush against her side and hold them close to each other. He can feel himself starting to get hard, and...no doubt tenting the panties he’d been forced to wear. (blue lace, compared to the red lace he’d seen alisaie wiggle up her hips). Alphinaud’s so distracted by Alisaie’s kissing, with her wandering hands he barely registers that there’s someone standing at their side. He lets his own hands slide up Alisaie's waist to brush against the sides of her chest and Alisaie moans this time. His twin's chest seemed to be more and more sensitive these days. 

“Well, this is unexpected” The voice startles alphinaud and he yanks his head back from Alisaie to look wide eyed at their side, “K-Katherine!” he gasped, the miqo’te was standing there next to them. Not wearing a dress unlike the two elezen. 

“Alphinaud” Katherine echoed back, eyes flicking to their faces as Alisaie leans and nips at Alpinaud’s neck, and The action has him unable to handle the simple pleasure it brings. He squirmed, letting out a shallow breath as Alisaie’s knee pressed between his legs. His twin pulls back from his neck, to look at Katherine with a slight pout.

“You’re late” she mumbled and Katherine laughed softly, And Alphinaud can’t help but stare at her as her ears flick and she looks at the pair of them so amused. There’s no judging in her eyes, and Alphinaud lets out a shaky breath. That seems to catch Katherine’s attention and she hums. Stepping closer to them- her chest pressing against Alphinaud’s back. Her hands settle on his waist where Alisaie’s had slipped down to his hips. 

The miqo’te’s chin rests against his shoulder and she watches over his shoulder, a low rumbling purr slipping from her as she steps even closer forcing him more against his twin. 

He’s pinned between the two of them like it’s nothing and Alphinaud can’t help let out a soft whine. If he hadn’t been hard already he was now. He blinks suddenly, and finds Katherine and Alisaie kissing over his shoulder. The miqo’te is devouring his twin and Alisaie’s moaning into Katherine’s lips, fingers tightening against his hips. 

It feels so dirty to watch the two women kiss from this angle- right over his shoulder with barely paying any attention to him. There’s a flash of tongue and the elezen can't stifle his tiny whimper,trailing off into a soft gasp as Katherine’s hands tighten harder on his waist. The two pull back from each other and theres a string of spit connecting their mouths. Its broken when his twin smashes their lips together, moaning into his mouth as their tongues take a moment to brush. He can imagine that he can taste Katherine on the others tongue and his toes curl in his shoes and his dick twitches in its confines. 

The miqo’te’s hands don't remain idle for long, instead they slip to his front managing to get between the twins bodies and slided down to the raised hem of his dress.

“Such a pretty girl” Katherine purred against his ear. He breaks the kiss to gasp again as her fingers brush the fabric covering his cock.the lace is flimsy at best, and soaked in precum at worst at the moment. Regardless of that fact his hips jerk forward- making Alisaie’s hands on him tighten as he presses against her here. 

“P-please” Alphinaud whined, There was a soft rumble of a chuckle from Katherine and then suddenly lips covering his again and pressing him more into Katherine's chest and Alisaie kissed him deeply. His twins kisses are ravenous even as Katherine's fingers moved down his thighs to press the front hem of the dress up enough for her to get to his panties. It's a struggle with how close he and Alisaie are pressed together but as ever the Miqo'te perserveried. She gropes at him more firmly now, chuckling into his ear at the feeling of the damp fabric. 

"One might think that getting all dressed up like this… is something you enjoy" she hummed and Alisaie pulled out of the kiss, panting and trying to catch her breath. 

"Well I like the look of him like this" she huffed. Grinding her hips forward, seeking any relief of her own. Katherine's hand flattened between their bodies again. And Alphinaud whimpers at the loss. 

"I like him like this too" Katherine sighed into his shoulder and Alphinaud can't help but shiver, biting his lip. "we should move this somewhere else" the Miqo'te purred into his ear and he gives a hasty nodd, flushing dark when she laughed at his excitement. 


	3. jealousy|| AlphinaudxKatherine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphinaud's just jealous someone else has his WOLs attention.   
> thoughts of pegging and jealousy ensue

Alphinaud tries not to scowl. He really, really, does try. But he’s sure he’s frowning deeply enough that someone suspects something is wrong. But, Katherine’s so focused on Aymeric, looking up at the taller elezen as he talks- they’re having some kind of conversation that he’s not privy to. But her ears are perked forward and there’s a drink in both their hands. Katherine’s never been chatty- and he’s sure a few people at this party likely think that the woman can’t talk at all. But Ser Aymeric he knows is one of the few people here that does know she can. That he’s had the privilege of hearing the woman talk at all vaguely rubs him the wrong way. It makes his fingers flex against his own glass. He takes a deep breath, doing his best to will the feelings away, to forget the sight of the knights hand settling on Katherine’s shoulder and the woman giggling softly into her hand, the tip of her tail curling in just the way that Alphinaud knows means she’s pleased, content.  
He wants Katherine’s attention is what it comes down to.He wanted to be the one making her giggle so softly, to get that warm pleased look that he can’t see if she’s giving the older elezen but knows she could be- (that he has been on the receiving end of multiple times, the way her mismatched eyes would soften, or in other times when she’d lean close to him and he could hear the tiny purr that was building up in her chest).

Alphinaud takes a sip of his drink, watching again as Katherine shifts on her feet, the neck of her dress shifts and even more jealousy flashes through him to see the fact that the mark he knew he had left- just along the base of her neck was gone- healed likely as to not have to worry about having to hide it- and he gets it. Ishgard isn’t overly welcoming of Miqo’te, and he’d heard more than a few people whisper about the way that she’s feral. (That had come from when she’d stalked into the courtroom, when he and Tataru had been claimed to be heretics. Even he had been taken aback about how the woman had looked- well feral. Like she was a predator on the prowl. He’d never admit that just seeing her like that had made him weak in the knees back then, and thinking about it now made him warm, heat pooling in his gut.)

His clothing is feeling… uncomfortable, this moment and he lets out a shaky breath, Focusing back on Katherine, and eyeing the curve of her in the dress she’s wearing. The way her hair falls down her back and the flick of her tail. He lets his eyes slip closed for just a moment- before he turns away, and slips out of the room unnoticed.   
There’s no one around in the hall he hides down, around a corner out of sight he leans against the wall. He lets his eyes slip closed- head tipping back against the solid wall. “Katherine” he sighed softly. Biting his lip and letting his hand brush over the front seam of his leggings. One ear out for any noise coming down the hall, he lets himself drift into thoughts.   
He’d have marched over there, taking Katherine’s hand in his own. Thread their fingers together look to Ser Aymeric and claim to have need of his warrior of light. His lover who once they’d left the room would push him up against the wall, growling lowly into his neck, breath ghosting over his skin. To see that rough woman who would prowl and claim him for her own. Oh to be claimed by his warrior. He bites back his whimper- fingers slipping under the waistband of his pants. Katherine already loved to mark him- likely more then he even liked to mark her. Biting his neck and leaving marks that would last for days on end. She was never rough with him- something he might admit to loath.   
He’d long for her to be rougher, to pin him down and dominate him, not for the soft touches he was always given. Not that he didn’t love those either, but he wanted more. Feeling her on top of him, pinning him to the bed biting his ears, kisses along his jaw. His breath shakes as his hand curls around his arousal. He flushes in shame as his mind shifts- easy enough to think of Katherine behind him- pinning his hands down to the bed with purr in his ear. The shame would darken his cheeks as pleasure would surely make him just as flustered. The feeling of her fingers pushing into him- opening him for whatever she’d use- a toy strapped around her hips mayhap?

His breath catches and his hips thrust into his hand. She’d press into him- cock forcing him open for her, purring still into his ear, whispering how good he was for her, taking her so well. Her teeth brushing against his skin as she starts to thrust, fucking him into the sheets of their bed. It’s easy enough to imagine the hand around his cock is it brushing against the sheets. She gives him no quarter, fucking him harder as he moans into the the pillows, breathy and whimpering for her. There’s a possessive note in her growling as he gets closer to cumming. And it's finally her teeth sinking into the back of his neck- deep enough that it will leave a mark for weeks- that he won't be able to hide- that sends him over the edge cumming over the sheets. 

Alphinaud lets out a shaky breath, sinking down the wall a bit and pulled his hand out of his pants- covered in white. He glances down at it and flushes in shame, his eyes flick back up to glance either way down the hall, and finding no one he takes a deep breath. Deciding quickly, that he has to find a bathroom or something to clean himself up quickly and then make his way back to the party and back to his warrior.


End file.
